This invention relates to improved oxygen scavenging compositions and the containers or packages made therefrom. The oxygen scavenging composition is moisture triggerable usually by moisture present during the sterilization process. The containers may be comprised primarily of metal, glass or of polymeric materials and can be either single layer or multi-layer. If made from polymeric materials the laminate frequently will include a barrier layer, for example, a metal foil, ethylene vinyl alcohol or Saran. The containers can be generally cylindrical or bowl shaped containers made by blow molding, injection molding, or injection blow molding. The containers may also be made by thermoforming or any other suitable process. In addition, the containers may be in the form of bottles, jars or similar commonly used container shapes. For additional information on containers which may be used in the practicing of this invention see the application in Docket No. PA1156 entitled EASY-OPEN CLOSURE and Docket No. PA1108 entitled END CLOSURE FOR A CONTAINER, which are owned by the assignee of the present application and which are incorporated herein by reference. Additional containers are disclosed in: U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 534,200 filed Jun. 6, 1990; 504,175 filed Apr. 4, 1990; 571,856 filed Aug. 23, 1990; 771,643 filed on Oct. 4, 1991; 771,977 filed Oct. 2, 1991; and 769,426 filed Oct. 1, 1991; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,477; 4,311,742; 4,360,550; 4,424,256; and 4,557,377, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The teachings of the present invention are also applicable to glass and metal containers or cans, especially, but not necessarily limited to, containers having a lid comprised of a material that is different in composition from the container body or is comprised of a plastic or polymeric material. Pouches, especially retort packages, trays, cartons and tubes, are also contemplated according to the present invention.